KUTUKAN
by MithaPark
Summary: Ada ulat didalam kepalaku CAST: BTS


**KUTUKAN**

 **RATE: T**

 **GENRE: HOROR (?)**

Bangtan High School pukul 09.00 KST, murid wanita di kelas XI A sedang mengikuti pelajaran memasak. Ruang memasak terdengar sangat ramai bagai pasar, karena para murid yang sangat antusias pada pelajaran memasak. Jung Hoseok songsaengnim tengah berdiri di depan kelas sambil menepukkan kedua tangannya dengan keras untuk mendapatkan perhatian dari para muridnya.

"Ayo semuanya tenang! Tolong dengarkan! Hari ini kita akan memasak mackerel goring. Resep dan cara memasaknya sudah ibu tulus di papan, kalian bisa ambil bahan-bahannya di rak bahan makanan, ikannya sudah ada di meja kalian masing-masing. Nah sekarang mulai!"

Keheningan yang tercipta saat Jung Hoseok menjelaskan berubah menjadi kegaduhan begitu Hoseok selesai bicara. Murid-murid berjalan mondar-mandir untuk mengambil semua bahan-bahan dan alat masak yang mereka butuhkan. Kegaduhan itu tak berlangsung lama, sekarang mereka sudah berada di meja masing-masing sibuk dengan ikan dan pisau di tangan mereka.

"…tekan ke kanan bagian perut ikannya, sayat bagian sirip dadanya, lalu isi perutnya dikeluarkan…" Hoseok songsaengnim sedang memberikan arahan cara membersihkan ikan yang benar.

.

"Eh… perutnya ditekan…"

"Kyaaaa! Aku benci ikan! Baunya amis…"

"Wuuuah Seokjin hebat! Dia sudah selesai membersihkan ikannya."

"Aniya… Ini semua berkat ibuku yang sibuk bekerja makanya aku jadi ahli dalam urusan rumah tangga termasuk memasak…"

"Jinnie-ya… Tolong bantu aku membersihkan ikanku dooong…"

"Tolong aku juga yaaaa…" Dua sahabat Jin, Jimin dan Yoongi merengek supaya Jin mau membantu mereka.

"Heeeei… Kerjakan sendiri dong. Kalau kalian mau mencoba pasti bisa, gampang kok. Sini aku ajari…"

"uuuuuuhhh… Jinnie pelit!" Yoongi mempoutkan bibirnya.

.

Beberapa saat setelah membantu dua sahabatnya membersihkan ikan, tiba-tiba pandangan Jin beralih kepada temannya yang lain, yang kebetulan mejanya berada di sebelah meja Yoongi dan Jimin. Kim Namjoon, nama yeoja manis itu. Namjoon sedang memandangi ikannya dengan muka yang pucat, tangan kanan Namjoon memegang pisau sedang tangan kirinya memegang ikan. Jin yang khawatir melihat ekspresi Namjoon yang jauh dari kata baik-baik saja pun berjalan mendekari Namjoon.

"Ada apa Namjoonie? Mukamu pucat sekali… Nggak suka dengan ikan ya? Karena amis?" Namjoon yang terkejut akan kedatangan Jin yang tiba-tiba langsung gugup.

"Aaah… Eeehh… Nggak apa-apa.. Aku nggak apa-apa…" jawab Namjoon terbata-bata dan mengalihkan padangannya dari Jin kembali ke ikannya dan mulai memotong ikan tersebut tanpa membuang dan membersihkan isi perutnya dulu.

"Namjoonie…"Jin bingung dengan sikap Namjoon yang aneh.

"Jinnie… sini bantu kami lagiii..."

"Eeeh… iya iya…" Jin memutar badannya untuk berjalan menuju Jimin dan Yoongi kembali.

"T-t-tunggu Jinnie…" Namjoon memanggil Jin dengan suaranya yang bergetar menahan tangis. Jin menoleh, dilihatnya Namjoon yang sedang menggenggam pisau dengan kedua tangannya yang gemetar dan mukanya yang pucat sudah basah karena airmata.

"Tolong… aku…" "Ulatnya… Ulatnya…" sejurus kemudian Namjoon mengarahkan pisau ke lehernya sendiri dan memotong lehernya. Darah menyembur dari leher Namjoon dan Namjoon terjatuh tak bernyawa dengan tangan masih memegang pisau yang menancap di lehernya.

"NAMJOOOOONIE!" Jin hanya mampu berteriak dan tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena kejadian tersebut sangat cepat.

KYAAAAAAA

Seluruh murid berteriak melihat tubuh Namjoon yang bersimbah darah.

.

.

SKIP

.

.

"Aku yakin itu bukanlah bunuh diri! Pasti bukan bunuh diri! Aku yakin mendengar dan melihat dia menangis dan meminta tolong kepadaku…."

"Tapi seperti apapun kamu menyangkal, toh kenyataannya dia memotong lehernya sendiri di depan mata kita semua Jin…"

"iya Yoongi benar… Kemungkinannya Cuma bunuh diri Jinnie-ya…"

"Jinnie, Yoongi dan Jimin benar. Jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak dan ngomong sembarangan…" terdengar suara seorang yeoja dari belakang Jin yang sedang duduk membelakangi pintu kelasnya.

"Taehyung…" Jin terkejut dengan kedatangan Tehyung yang tiba-tiba.

"Awalnya aku juga sama denganmu, aku juga tidak percaya kalau Namjoon bunuh diri. Tapi keluarga Namjoon sendiri menganggapnya bunuh diri. Kalau kita masih berpikiran atau ngomong yang tidak-tidak, takutnya keluarga Namjoon jadi tersinggung Jinnie-ya."

'betulkah bunuh diri? Tapi keluarganya sendiri yakin begitu.' Batin Jin tetap tidak percaya kalau itu bunuh diri, karena ada yang janggal menurutnya.

"Kim Taehyung, kamu dipanggil Jungkook Songsaengnim di ruang guru!" seseorang berteriak dari luar kelas dan langsung pergi begitu saja.

"Aaaaah… Ne.. Gomawo… Aku ke ruang guru sebentar ya…" Taehyung pergi keluar kelas untuk menemui Jungkook Sonsaengnim.

.

Begitu Tehyung menghilang dari balik pintu, kelas menjadi ramai dengan bisikan-bisikan gossip dari Jin dan teman-teman sekelasnya yang kebetulan daritadi bersamanya.

"Dengan meninggalnya Namjoon berarti yang mengikuti pertukaran pelajar ke London itu pasti Taehyung ya?"

"Bisa jadi… Kan sebelumnya belum pasti siapa yang ditunjuk sekolah, namun kandidat terkuat kan cuma Namjoon dan Taehyung…"

"Nah Namjoon kan sudah meninggal, sekarang kandidat kuat yang tersisa ya cuma Taehyung. Tapi ngomong-ngomong bagaimana ya perasaan Taehyung? Dia sudah pasti terbang ke London, bahkan jabatan Ketua OSIS juga jatuh kepadanya sekarang…"

"Kalau dipikir-pikir Namjoon dan Tehyung itu seperti rival terselubung yah. Dalam hal apapun mereka selalu bersaing, namun Taehyung itu nggak pernah bisa menang dari Namjoon. Pasti Taehyung bahagia karena Namjoon meninggal, otomatis dia sudah tidak punya rival lagi."

"YA! Min Yoongi, hati-hati kalau bicara…"

"Mungkin dimata kita mereka itu rival, tapi waktu upacara pemakaman Namjoon, Taehyunglah yang paling sedih."

Jin dari awal hanya diam mendengarkan teman-temannya bergosip dan berspekulasi seenaknya sendiri, banyak hal yang berputar di otaknya sekarang.

.

.

SKIP

.

.

Karena banyak hal yang mengganggunya tentang kematian Namjoon, pas pulang sekolah Jin memutuskan untuk mampir ke rumah Namjoon. Dan disinilah Jin sekarang, dirumah Namjoon dan sedang duduk berhadapan dengan ibu Namjoon.

"… awalnya tante juga tidak percaya kalau Namjoon bunuh diri… Tapi setelah tante membaca diary Namjoon, tante jadi benar-benar yakin kalau Namjoon bunuh diri…" kata ibu Namjoon sambil meletakkan sebuah buku berwarna kuning, buku diary Namjoon.

"Tante… boleh aku membaca buku diary Namjoon?"

"Tentu boleh Jinnie-ya…" Jin mengambil buku kuning itu dan mulai membalik-balik halamannya. Matanya berhenti pada sebuah halaman dengan tanggal yang tertulis adalah seminggu sebelum kejadian 'bunuh diri' nya Namjoon.

 _ADA ULAT…_

 _DI DALAM KEPALAKU ADA ULAT, JIKA AKU TIDAK MELAKUKAN SESUATU PADA ULAT ITU MAKA ULAT ITU AKAN MEMBUNUHKU…_

Jin melanjutkan ke halaman selanjutnya

 _SEJAK ULAT ITU MASUK KEKEPALAKU, PIKIRANKU JADI ANEH…_

Halaman selanjutnya

 _ULAT DIDALAM KEPALAKU BERGERAK-GERAK…_

 _AKU TAHU. ULAT ITU MENGINCAR NYAWAKU…_

 _SEBELUM DIBUNUH, AKU HARUS MEMBUNUHNYA…_

 _TAPI…_

 _BAGAIMANA AKU BISA MEMBUNUH ULAT YANG ADA DIDALAM KEPALAKU?_

PLAAAAAK

Jin menutup buku itu dengan keras. Dia tidak bisa menutupi keterkejutannya akan informasi yang baru saja dibacanya.

"Neurosis… Dokter yang membaca buku ini menyimpulkan kalau Namjoon mengidap Neurosis… penyebabnya tidak diketahui…" suara ibu Namjoon memecah keheningan.

"…" Jin hanya diam tanpa kata.

"Kalau saja tante lebih cepat menyadari kelainannya itu… hiks…" jelas ibu Namjoon dengan terisak, meratapi kepergian anaknya yang tragis.

.

.

SKIP

.

.

Beberapa hari setelah kunjungan Jin ke rumah Namjoon. Jin sedang berada dikelas saat ada murid yang memberitahunya bahwa dia di panggil Jungkook sonsaengnim ke ruang guru dan disinilah Jin sekarang.

"Benarkah pak?" Tanya Jin kepada Jungkook sonsaengnim.

"Benar Jin. Mana mungkin bapak berbohong atau bergurau. Sekolah telah memutuskan bahwa kamulah siswa yang ikut pertukaran pelajar ke London, karena kemampuan bahasa inggrismu lebih unggul dari Taehyung. Libur musim panas ini siapkan dirimu untuk berangkat ke London."

"Ne… kamsahamnida sonsaengnim…"

Jin tidak menyangka bahwa dirinyalah yang ditunjuk untuk pergi ke London, padahal kandidat kuatnya adalah Taehyung bukan Jin. Dan Jin bukanlah seorang ketua OSIS, dia hanyalah Bendahara OSIS, dan dia selalu tenggelam di bawah baying-bayang Namjoon dan Taehyung. Jin berjalan di koridor sekolah dengan perasaan senang dan senyum yang senantiasa mengembang di bibir kissablenya.

.

"wooooaaaa hebat kau Jinnie… bisa terpilih untuk pertukaran pelajar ke London…" itulah reaksi Yoongi waktu Jin menceritakan kenapa dirinya dipanggil Jungkook sonsaengnim.

"Jinjaa? Tadinya aku piker Taehyung yang terpilih, ternyata kau yang terpilih daebak!" kata Jimin sedikit keras, membuat teman-teman sekelas Jin yang lain jadi dengar dan ikut memberikan selamat.

"Eeeeh kalian tau tidak? Sekarang Taehyung sedang melakukan protes ke Jungkook sonsaengnim di ruang guru. Dia kesal kenapa bukan dia yang terpilih…" tiba-tiba Sungjae datang dan membawa berita yang mengagetkan Jin.

"Jinjja? Percaya diri sekali dia…"

"Dia pikir dunia ini berputar karena dia porosnya?"

Teman-teman sekelas Jin jadi ramai membicarakan keangkuhan seorang Taehyung, sampai suara pintu kelas terbuka dan menampakkan sosok Taehyung dengan wajah datarnya seperti biasa. Teman-teman jin yang tadinya membicarakan Taehyung seketika diam. Taehyung berjalan kearah Jin.

"Selamat ya Jinnie… dan jangan memalukan nama sekolah…" Taehyung member Jin selamat dan tersenyum tipis kepada Jin.

"Ne… Gomawo Taehyungie…" Jin terkejut, dia tidak menyangka Taehyung akan memberinya selamat.

Taehyung berbalik untuk menuju ke mejanya, namun saputangannya terjatuh di hadapan Jin, Jin jongkok untuk mengambil saputangan Taehyung.

"Tae, saputanganmu jatuh…" Taehyung berbalik lagi dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengambil saputangannya dan bertepatan dengan itu Jin sedang berusaha berdiri, tanpa sengaja rambut panjang Jin tersangkut kancing Blazer seragam Taehyung.

"Mianhe Jinnie, aku tidak tahu kalau kau akan berdiri… Rambutmu jadi tersangkut kancingku…" Jin menangkap ekspresi khawatir dari Taehyung.

"Gwenchana Taehyungie… Paling Cuma rontok sehelai dua helai ini…" Jin tersenyum menenangkan Taehyung.

.

.

SKIP

.

.

Jin bergerak gelisah dalam tidurnya, peluh bercucuran dari keningnya. Sepertinya dia sedang bermimpi, mimpi buruk. Sontak Jin membuka matanya, terbangun karena mimpinya yang menakutkan.

'Haaah mimpi yang menyeramkan… aku seperti sedang dikejar sesuatu… tapi tidak jelas bentuknya' batin Jin, kedua palm nya menutupi wajahnya. Tiba-tiba Jin merasa ada suara aneh di langit-langit kamarnya, dia menurunkan kedua tangannya untuk melihat. Jin membelalakkan matanya saat mengetahui ada benda asing dan menyeramkan sedang berjalan di langit-langit kamarnya.

'Di langit-langit ada ULAT!' Jin melihat ulat itu bergerak-gerak di langit-langit tepat diatasnya, Jin ingin berlari karena takut.

'Tubuhku… Tubuhku kaku… Tidak bisa bergerak… Suaraku juga hilang…' batin Jin panik.

SYUUUT

Ulat besar itu terjatuh (menjatuhkan diri), tepat berada dibantal Jin sebelah telinga kanannya. Jin melirik kearah jatuhnya Ulat, Jin melihat kepala ulat itu mendongak memandangnya seperti ular kobra. Ulat itu bergerak mendekati telinga Jin. Semakin mendekat. Semakin dekat… dan ulat itu masuk kedalam telinga Jin.

'TIDAAAK'

Saat makhluk menjijikan itu berhasil memasukkan separuh badannya ke telinga Jin, entah mendapat kekuatan dari mana, tubuh jin yang tadinya kaku jadi bisa digerakkan dan suaranya pun kembali. Jin memegang separuh tubuh ulat itu, menahannya supaya tidak masuk kedalam telinganya lebih dalam. Namun ulat itu sangat kuat dan licin, Jin tidak mampu menahan ulat itu. Dan ulat itulah yang menang, dia bersil masuk kedalam telinga Jin sepenuhnya.

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAK" Jin berteriak histeris, menangis dan memegangi kepalanya.

Ibu Jin malam itu belum tidur, dia sedang mengerjakan perkerjaan kantornya di ruang makan. Dia terkejut saat mendengar teriakan kencang berasal dari kamar anak perempuan satu-satunya. Ibu Jin berlari menuju kamar anaknya yang berada dilantai dua.

"Jinnie.. Ada apa Jinnie?"

"ULAT… ADA ULAT BESAR MASUK KEDALAM KUPINGKU IBUUU!" Jin berteriak histeris. Mukanya pucat airmata deras membasahi kedua pipi chubby nya.

"DIDALAM KEPALAKU ADA ULAT IBUUUUUU…"

.

.

SKIP

.

.

Keesokan harinya Jin tidak masuk sekolah karena masih shock akan kejadian yang menimpanya semalam, sang ibu yang khawatir pun ijin tidak masuk kantor. Ibu Jin lebih memilih mengantar anaknya ke rumah sakit untuk memeriksakan keadaannya.

Dokter Kris sedang mengambil hasil CT scan dan rontgen Jin dari tangan suster. Dian membuka dua amplop besar tersebut dan melihatnya dengan teliti. Tak lama kemudian dokter tampan tersebut mengungkapkan kesimpulannya.

"Kepalamu tidak apa-apa. Tidak ada masalah, semuanya normal. Lihat ini hasil rontgen dan CT Scannya, tidak ada apa-apa disini. Semuanya normal dan sehat. Kalaupun benar ada ulat yang masuk kedalam telingamu, pasti ulat tersebut sudah mati sekarang. Jadi tidak mungkin ada ulat yang hidup dikepalamu."

.

.

SKIP

.

.

Esok harinya Jin kembali bersekolah namun dia berubah menjadi pendiam tidak seperti biasanya. Saat ini dikelas Jinsedang ada pelajaran matematika, namun pikiran Jin sedang tidak ke pelajaran rumit itu, pikiran Jin sekarang dipenuhi kata-kata Dokter Kris kepadanya ibunya kemarin.

" _saya pikir itu hanya bentuk stress yang timbul pada masa pubertas. kecemasan itu merupakan efek terbaliknya. Sebaiknya biarkan anak ada menjalani hidupnya seperti biasanya. Untuk sekarang ini saya akan memberikan obat penenang…"_

'Betul…! Betul kata Dokter Kris. Kalau ada ulat yang masuk dari kuping pasti sekarang sudah mati…'

Tiba-tiba Jin terkejut akan adanya sesuatu yang bergerak dari kupingnya menuju pergelangan tangannya. Tidak hanya bergerak namun juga mengeluarkan bunyi yang menjijikan di telinga Jin. Jin menajamkan pandangannya menuju pergelangan tangannya bagian dalam. Jin semakin membelalak horror melihat sesuatu yang panjang seperti cacing sedang melingkari pergelangan tangannya dari bawah kulitnya.

'Tidak! Tidak mungkin! Ulat itu tidak mungkin berada dibawah kulitku'

Ulat itu bergerak-gerak lambat di pergelangan tangan Jin. Jin ketakutan akan ular itu. Jin juga muak dengan rasa dan suara yang dikeluarkan makhluk menjijikan itu. Keadaan itu membuat Jin kehilangan kenormalannya, Jin mengambil cutter dari dalam kotak pensilnya. Dengan gerakan cepat dihujamkannya cutter tajam itu ke pergelangan tangannya bagian atas, sontak darah segar menyembur dari luka tusukan itu.

"KYAAAAAA!"

"JINNIE!"

Yoongi dan Jimin yang duduk disamping kanan dan kiri Jin kontan teriak histeris melihat sahabat mereka berbuat gila.

BRUGH

Jin jatuh pingsan ke lantai dengan kondisi tangan tertancap cutter dan darah segara terus-terusan mengalir dari lukanya. Jin langsung dilarikan ke UKS untuk mendapatkan pertolongan.

.

.

Sekarang sedang jam makan siang tapi tak semua murid dikelas Jin yang pergi ke kantin. Ada beberapa yang masih tinggal untuk membahas kejadian yang menimpa Jin, dua diantara mereka adalah sahabat Jin sendiri, Yoongi dan Jimin.

"Yoongi-ya, bagaimana ya keadaan Jinnie sekarang?"

"Entahlah Jim… Tapi kalau dilihat lukanya sih tidak parah…"

"Menusuk tangannya sendiri itu hal yang tidak wajar…" Baekhyun ikut nimbrung perbincangan mereka.

"sssstttt… Jinnie sudah kembali dari ruang kesehatan…" sahut Kyungsoo saat melihat sosok Jin dari jendela kelas sedang berjalan menuju kekelas mereka. Jin memasuki kelas dengan wajah pucat dan menunduk dalam. Tangan kirinya terbalut perban. Yoongi dan Jimin langsung menyambut kedatangan Jin dengan wajah cemas.

"kau nggak apa-apa Jinnie-ya?"

"Ng.. Nggak apa-apa.. aku nggak apa-apa…"

"Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa sampa berbuat bodoh seperti itu?"

"Tadi aku sedang menajamkan pensil, tiba-tiba tanganku yang sedang memegang cutter terpeleset akhirnya jadi begini deh…" Jin menunjukkan tangannya yang dibalut perban dan memasang senyum yang dipaksakan. Yoongi dan Jimin mengetahui kalau Jin sedang berbohong, namun mereka tidak bisa memaksa Jin untuk berterus terang atau bercerita kepada mereka.

'Aku harus tegar… Aku tidak boleh kalah dari ulat itu… Aku tidak mau demi mengeluarkan ulat itu aku jadi menyayat tubuhku sendiri_'

'Tunggu! Menyayat tubuh sendiri? Waktu Namjoon menyayat lehernya sendiri dia juga bilang_. Betul dia juga bilang begitu!' Jin menyadari sesuatu yang tidak beres.

.

.

SKIP

.

.

Pulang sekolah Jin kembali mendatangi rumah Namjoon.

"…ingin membaca diary Namjoon lagi? Baiklah… Silahkan…"

 _HARI KETIGA SETELAH MASUKNYA ULAT…_

 _PERGERAKANNYA DIDALAM TUBUHKU SUDAH BERHENTI…_

 _SAAT KULIHAT DICERMIN, DIA SUDAH BERBENTUK KEPOMPONG DAN SEDANG BERSARANG DILEHERKU. MENGGELEMBUNG DAN BERDENYUT-DENYUT…_

 _IBU DAN SEMUA TEMAN-TEMANKU TIDAK MENYADARINYA…_

 _KELAINAN YANG AKU ALAMI INI TIDAK TERLIHAT OLEH ORANG LAIN…_

 _TAPI…_

 _AKU TAHU…_

 _ULAT ITU SEDANG MENGERAM DI LEHERKU. MENYEDOT NYAWAKU DAN BERUBAH MENJADI NGENGAT…_

 _AKU TAK BERANI MENYAYAT LEHERKU…_

 _TAPI AKU HARUS BERTINDAK. HARUS CEPAT MENOREH LEHERKU DAN MENGELUARKAN KEPOMPONG ITU SEBELUM DIA MENJADI NGENGAT…_

 _JIKA TIDAK AKU AKAN BENAR-BENAR GILA DAN MATI!_

.

.

SKIP

.

.

Jin sedang berada di toilet didalam kamarnya, dan menatap kaca besar didepannya. Jin terkejut mendapati ada benjolan besar berbentuk kepompong sedang bersarang di lehernya.

'Ternyata aku mengalami hal yang sama dengan Namjoon… Ulat itu telah menjadi kepompong dileherku… Dan orang lain tidak menyadarinya…'

.

.

SKIP

.

.

"Jinnie, kenapa kamu terus terusan memegangi lehermu?"

"Aaaah nggak apa-apa kok… semalam cuma salah bantal aja…" Jin berjalan mendahului Yoongi dan duduk dimejanya.

'Kenapa? Kenapa aku mengalami hal yang sama seperti Namjoon? Apa kaitan semua ini? Ini pasti ada penyebabnya. Aku dan Namjoon adalah orang yang berbeda, mana mungkin kami mengalami tekanan jiwa yang sama.'

"Jinnie, ada apa denganmu? Mukamu pucat sekali, apa kau sedang sakit?" suara Taehyung membuyarkan lamunan Jin. Jin menengadahkan kepala untuk melihat Taehyung yang sedang berdiri didepan mejanya.

"Aaah… N-nggak kok Tae… Aku nggak sakit…"

"Oh ya, tadi Jungkook songsaengnim memanggilmu. Kamu ditunggunya di ruang guru…"

.

"Saya dijadikan cangan pak?"

"Ya. Kamu tau salah satu persyaratan untuk mengikuti pertukaran pelajar itu adalah sehat jasmani dan rohani. Dan tampaknya kamu sedang mengalami kelelahan mental. Jadi kemungkinan Taehyung yang akan dikirim, Bapak harap kamu bisa berlapang dada."

"Iya pak. Saya mengerti… saya permisi kembali kekelas…"

Jin berjalan di koridor sambil memikirkan banyak hal. Jin merasa memang tidak mungkin dia bisa pergi ke London dengan kondisi sekarang ini, dengan adanya kepompong tidak terlihat yang bersarang dilehernya. Jin berpikir memang Taehyunglah orang yang tepat untuk menggantikan posisinya dan Namjoon… Tunggu…

'Hal yang berkaitan antara aku dan Namjoon adalah pertukaran pelajar di London itu dan Taehyung… iya TAEHYUNG…'

Jin memutuskan untuk mencari Taehyung dan menanyakan tentang penyakit neurosis yang Jin dan Namjoon derita. Mungkin Taehyung mengetahui sesuatu. Jin berlari ke sepanjang koridor untuk mencari sosok tinggi Taehyung. Akhirnya Jin menemukan Tehyung di koridor yang menuju ruang OSIS, tanpa pikir panjang Jin menghadang Taehyung. Membuat Taehyung berjengit karena terkejut, namun segera menguasai keadaan dan menampilkan senyum tipis dimuka datarnya yang tanpa ekspresi.

"Ada perlu apa Jinnie?"

Jin bingung harus memulai pembicaraannya darimana dan Jin merasa melakukan hal yang salah dengan menanyakan hal ini kepada Taehyung, karena mana mungkin Taehyung tau tentang keadaannya dan Namjoon. "Anuu.. Eng.. Sepertinya kamu yang akan dikirim ke London.." Hal itulah yang akhirnya terucap dari mulut Jin.

"Oh.. aku merasa terhormat bisa mendapatkan kesempatan itu.. Apakah ada hal lain yang ingin kau sampaikan?"

"T-tidak, Cuma itu saja."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku mau ke ruang OSIS dulu." Taehyung memberikan senyum yang menurut Jin dingin dan menyeramkan. Jin memandangi punggung Taehyung yang semakin menjauh dan merutuki kebodohannya karena sempat menuduh yang tidak-tidak. Sampai dia menyadari sesuatu berkedut dan seperti membesar di lehernya, Jin meraba kepompong dilehernya dan memang benar, Jin merasakan kalau kepompong itu terasa lebih besar dari kemarin. Muka Jin seketika memucat.

.

.

SKIP

.

.

Ini hari kelima kepompong itu bersarang di lehernya. Jin merasa tenaga dan kekuatannya sedikit demi sedikit berkurang. Jin merasa semua karena ulah kepompong itu, kepompong itu menyedot tenaga Jin dan membuatnya menjadi lemah sedangkan benda itu semakin kuat dan bertambah besar. Jin benar-benar merasa lemah, untuk melangkahkan kakinya pun terasa berat. Keringat membasahi pelipisnya, mukanya pucat dan tidak bertenaga. Jin benar-benar terlihat seperti mayat hidup yang sedang berjalan.

Jin berjalan menuju toilet. Sepanjang jalan dia merasa semua mata menatapnya prihatin dan khawatir, Jin berusaha mempercepat langkahnya walaupun hal itu malah membuat keringatnya semakin deras mengucur. Dengan susah payah Jin berhasil sampai ke toilet. Jin memandang dirinya melalui kaca yang tergantung di dinding di atas wastafel, Jin terkejut melihat bentuk kepompong itu telah sedikit berubah, berubah menjadi ngengat besar.

.

Sekarang memasuki hari ketujuh, Jin sedang berbaring dikamarnya dengan tatapan nanar kea rah langit-langit kamarnya, jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang, keringat membasahi wajah dan tubuhnya. Jin ketakutan. Ketakutannya ini disebabkan sesuatu yang sekarang berkedut kedut hebat dilehernya, sesuatu yang sepertinya akan sudah siap untuk keluar dengan merobek kulit lehernya. Tak terasa airmata merembes dari sudut matanya, Jin merasa tidak bisa lagi membiarkan makhluk itu begitu saja. Ada perasaan yang mendorongnya untuk mengeluarkan makhluk itu dari lehernya sebelum makhluk itu membunuhnya.

Jin berdiri dari kasurnya, dia berjalan menuruni tangga menuju lantai satu rumahnya. Jin membuka laci-laci lemari di rumahnya untuk mencari sesuatu yang bisa dipakainya untuk mencungkil makhluk menjijikan itu. Jin mengobrak abrik rumahnya seperti orang kesetanan, sampai dia melihat sebuah benda tajam yang terselip di lemari dapur. Jin berlari menuju dapur dan mengambil pisau tajam yang biasa dipakainya memasak. Jin menggenggam pisau itu dengan erat dan gemetaran.

"Aku akan mengeluarkanmu! Aku akan mencungkilmu keluar!" Jin menggumam sambil mengarahkan pisau tajam itu ke lehernya sendiri. Jin memejamkan matanya dan dengan gerakan yang mantap dia menusukkan pisau itu kelehernya.

"JINNIIIIE APA YANG KAMU LAKUKAAAAN" Sebuah suara dan tangan menghampiri Jin. Tangan itu memegang tangan Jin untuk mencegahnya menusuk dirinya sendiri walaupun sedikit terlambat, karena Jin sudah menusuk lehernya dan darah segar merembes keluar dari lukanya yang menganga lebar.

"Aku harus mengeluarkan kepompong itu dari leherku ibu, kalau leherku tidak dipotong dan kepompong itu tidak keluar maka aku bisa mati ibu." Suara Jin melemah dan kegelapan menyergap Jin.

"JINNIIIIIIIEEEE…"

.

.

SKIP

.

.

*JIN SIDE*

Saat aku sadarkan diri, aku sudah berada dirumah sakit. Luka dileherku tidak dalam dan hanya perlu dirawat dirumah sakit selama dua atau tiga hari, semua ini berkat ibu. Seandainya ibu tidak datang dan menyelamatkanku pasti sekarang aku sudah mati. Oh ya… Kepompong dileherku sudah menghilang, perasaan akan adanya ulat didalam tubuh pun sudah lenyap. Namun sampai sekarang penyebab Neurosis yang kuderita dan bagaimana ulat itu lenyap tetap tidak aku ketahui. Itu tetap menjadi misteri bagiku. Dan hari ini aku sudah bisa masuk sekolah lagi setelah seminggu aku tidak bisa masuk sekolah karena harus memulihkan kondisiku. Sampai dikelas, aku disambut sahabat dan teman-temanku dengan gembira. Aku juga merasa sangat gembira karena masih bisa melihat dan bersama dengan mereka. Namun ada satu meja kosong yang menarik perhatianku, meja milik Taehyung.

"Jiminie, Taehyung tidak masuk sekolah? Apa dia sakit?"

"Molla. Sudah seminggu ini dia tidak masuk. Tumben juga sih anak itu tidak masuk, biasanya kan dia paling rajin masuk sekolah."

Entah kenapa perasaanku menjadi tidak enak mendengar penjelasan Jimin tadi, walaupun kami bukan teman dekat tapi perasan khawatir itu tetap ada, apalagi dia tidak masuk sampai satu minggu. Sebaiknya aku menjenguknya nanti sepulang sekolah.

.

.

SKIP

.

.

Nyonya Kim Baekhyun, ibu Taehyung membukakan pintu untukku dan mempersilahkan aku masuk.

"Ingin menjenguk Taehyung ya?"

"Iya tante…"

"Sudah beberapa hari ini dia mengurung diri dikamar dan tidak mau keluar, tante juga tidak tau kenapa dan ada apa dengannya. Ayo tante antar ke kamarnya."

Aku berjalan mengekor dibelakang ibu Taehyung, dia membawaku menaiki tangga menuju kamar Taehyung di lantai dua. Kulihat pintu kamar berwarna putih sedang tertutup rapat. Ibu Taehyung mengetok pelan kamar anaknya namun tidak ada sahutan. Setelah agak lama tidak ada respon, kepanikan melanda ibu Taehyung, ketukan yang tadinya lembut berubah menjadi gedoran-gedoran kasar.

"Tante, coba ambil kunci cadangan kamar ini, saya takut terjadi apa-apa pada Taehyung."

Ibu Taehyung menurutiku, dia berlari menuju lantai satu untuk mengambil kunci cadangan. Sementara aku menempelkan telingaku ke pintu Taehyung, dan dari balik pintu aku mendengar suara-suara yang aneh namun sangat kukenali dengan baik. Suara itu suara SERANGGA!

Ibu Taehyung kembali dengan keringat yang muncul di pelipis nya, sepertinya beliau tadi habis berlari. Aku langsung merebut kunci ditangannya dan memasukkannya ke dalam lubang kunci.

CKLEK

Kubuka pintu kamar Taehyung tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang terbang kearahku dengan cepat dan menabrak rambutku, aku tidak memperdulikan apa tadi yang terbang menabrakku. Karena sekarang yang sedang menajdi perhatianku adalah tubuh Taehyung yang terduduk di lantai dengan punggung bersandar ke dinding, matanya membelalak lebar, darah menggenang di sekitarnya. Darah itu berasal dari luka yang terbuka lebar dip aha, leher, dada, tangan dan mulutnya. Dan dari luka menganga itu keluarlah ngengat-ngengat besar, dan aku melihat di beberapa bagian tubuh Taehyung yang lain masih terdapat kepompong-kepompong yang masih bersarang dan belum keluar. Dan satu hal yang aku tau dan sadari dengan jelas bahwa Taehyung sudah MENINGGAL…

Dia mengalami hal yang sama denganku dan Namjoon namun lebih tragis…

Sebenarnya dari mana ulat itu…

Kenapa dia menyerang kami…

Dan kenapa dia bersarang di tubuh kamu…

Dan membunuh kamu secara perlahan…

*JIN SIDE END*

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

 **EPILOG**

*KIM BAEKHYUN SIDE*

Aku tidak menyangka anakku akan menjadi orang yang sejahat ini. Dia memang anak yang perfeksionis dan tidak mau mengalah namun kenapa dia tumbuh jadi gadis yang jahat dan kenapa aku sebagai ibunya tidak menyadari sifat anakku sendiri.

Namun semua sudah terlambat…

Aku menyadari perubahan sifat anakku setelah dia meninggal…

Ya… Anak kesayanganku yang manis sudah meninggal…

Saat aku membersihkan kamarnya seusai upacara pemakamannya, aku menemukan banyak hal yang mengejutkanku. Aku menemukan sebuah buku yang sudah sangat tua, dua botol kaca kecil yang berisi rambut dan darah yang sudah mongering, masing-masing botol di bungkus dengan kain hitam kecil dan sebuah buku diarynya.

Malam itu aku memutuskan untuk membaca buku diary anakku, aku ingin mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padanya.

.

.

 _AKU MEMBELI BUKU USANG TUA DARI SEORANG BAPAK-BAPAK TUA YANG MENYEDIHKAN… AKU SEBENARNYA TIDAK INGIN MEMBELINYA, NAMUN KEADAAN ORANG ITU SUNGGUH MENYEDIHKAN, AKU KASIHAN PADANYA…_

 _._

 _._

 _BUKU TUA ITU TERNYATA ADALAH BUKU YANG DITULIS OLEH ILMUWAN JAHAT DI EROPA PADA ABAD KE-19… BUKU ITU BERISI TENTANG CARA MENDORONG ORANG UNTUK MELAKUKAN BUNUH DIRI MELALUI KUTUKAN…_

 _._

 _._

 _AKU INGIN TERPILIH UNTUK PERTUKARAN PELAJAR ITU, NAMUN JUNGKOOK SONSAENGNIM SEPERTINYA LEBIH MEMILIH KIM NAMJOON… KENAPA HARUS KIM NAMJOON… KENAPA AKU SELALU KALAH DENGANNYA… MENYEBALKAN… AKU MEMBENCI KIM NAMJOON… AKU INGIN DIA MATI…_

 _._

 _._

 _HARI INI HARI PERTAMA SETELAH SEMALAM AKU MELANCARKAN KUTUKAN KEPADA KIM NAMJOON… AKU MELIHAT MUKANYA PUCAT… APAKAH BUKU ITU BENAR-BENAR BERHASIL? HUFT! AKU AKAN MENUNGGU SEMINGGU LAGI…_

 _._

 _._

 _BERHASIL! TERNYATA BUKU ITU BENAR-BENAR BUKU KUTUKAN! AKU MELIHAT DENGAN MATA KEPALAKU SENDIRI BAGAIMANA NAMJOON MENGGOROK LEHERNYA SENDIRI TADI DI RUANG MEMASAK… AKU BAHAGIA, AKHIRNYA PENGHALANGKU MATI! TIDAK ADA LAGI YANG BISA MENGHALANGI JALAN KIM TAEHYUNG UNTUK PERGI KE LONDON…_

 _._

 _._

 _TIDAAAK! KENAPA JUNGKOOK SONSAENGNIM TIDAK MEMILIHKU! KENAPA MALAH MEMILIH KIM SEOKJIN! PADAHAL AKU LEBIH DARI NYA! DIA TIDAK ADA APA-APANYA DIBANDINGKAN AKU! AKU MEMBENCIMU KIM SEOKJIN!_

 _._

 _._

 _AKU SUDAH MENDAPATKAN SEHELAI RAMBUT KIM SEOKJIN! DAN MALAM INI AKAN KUMULAI RITUAL YANG SAMA DENGAN NAMJOON!_

 _._

 _._

 _ASALKAN ADA BUKU ITU, AKU BISA MELAKUKAN KEJAHATAN DENGAN SEMPURNA... AKU BISA MENYINGKIRKAN ORANG-ORANG YANG TIDAK KUSUKAI, ORANG-ORANG YANG MENJADI PENGHALANGKU DENGAN CARA MENDORONG MEREKA UNTUK BUNUH DIRI…_

 _._

 _._

Airmataku mengalir membaca diary anakku, mataku beralih pada buku tua sialan yang sudah merubah anakku. Aku membenci orang yang menjual buku itu ke anakku. Tapi ada satu hal yang menggelitik otakku. Kenapa Seokjin masih hidup dan malah anakku yang mati?

Kuputuskan untuk membuka buku itu dan mulai membacanya, aku penasaran dengan isi buku itu.

 _Ulat kutukan akan masuk ke dalam tubuh orang yang kau incar pada hari ketiga setelah kutukan dilancarkan… pada hari kelima, ulat mulai menyedot energy kehidupan korban yang dihinggapinya… dan pada hari ketujuh ulat akan merampas nyawa orang itu dan terbang sebagai serangga dewasa… orang yang menjadi korban kutukan pada hari itu dipastikan akan menggorok lehernya sendiri untuk mengeluarkan kepompong itu demi menyelamatkan dirinya…_

Dan halaman terakhir buku itu sobek, tidak ada. Aku tetap tidak menemukan jawaban kenapa anakku yang mati. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk mencari informasi kemana-kemana dan ada teman yang memberitahukanku untuk pergi ke museum di Paris, disana banyak menyimpan benda-benda kuno yang unik dan antic.

Dan disinilah aku sekarang… Didalam museum Louvre… Aku sedang menunggu direktur museum itu untuk bertanya dan kalau aku mendapatkan jawaban yang aku inginkan, aku akan menyerahkan buku sialan ini ke museum ini untuk disimpan…

Dihadapanku berdiri sesosok Pria tinggi dan tampan, dialah direktur museum ini namanya Park Chanyeol dan kebetulan dia orang korea sepertiku. Aku menceritakan tentang buku ini minus cerita kejahatan anakku tentunya, sampai mati aku akan menyimpan aib putrid tercintaku, aku tidak rela orang menghinanya.

"Ah buku itu, kami sudah lama mencarinya."

"Kalian mencari buku ini? Kenapa?"

"Karena kami ingin menyempurnakan koleksi kami, kami hanya mempunyai sobekan terakhir dari buku itu."

Kalimat terakhir pria itu sukses membuat mataku membulat dengan sempurna.

"Bisakah aku melihat sobekan terakhirnya dank au boleh memiliki buku ini sebagai gantinya."

Dia terlihat mengerutkan keningnya tanda curiga, namun tak lama dia pun menyetujui permintaanku. Kami berjalan melewati berbagai macam benda-benda bersejarah dan unik, sampai lah kami pada sebuah kotak kaca dengan pengamanan tingkat tinggi yang didalamnya terdapat bantal beludru merah dan diatasnya ada selembar kertas lusuh yang sepertinya tidak berharga sama sekali. Chanyeol memasukkan kode dan terbukalah kotak kaca tersebut. Chanyeol menyuruhku memakai sarung tangan sebelum aku menyentuh benda itu. Aku menurutinya dan kubaca lembaran terakhir itu.

 _Melewati hari ketujuh dan orang yang dikutuk tidak juga mati, maka seluruh kutukan itu akan berbalik pada diri sendiri…_

 _Pada saat itu seluruhnya akan menjadi kenyataan bukan khayalan lagi…_

 _Serangga akan merampas nyawa orang yang melakukan kutukan dengan kejam…_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **REAL END**


End file.
